Le SGC a disparu
by baladin
Summary: tout est dans le titre !


Le SGC a disparu !

Auteur : Baladin

Saison : après la 9

Résumé : vive superman ! ah non je me trompe de série !!

Disclamer : rien à moi, pas de sous !

Dédicace particulière à Joker 73 : merci de m'encourager. Je te demanderai sûrement des idées prochainement !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des coms. J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

La nuit était belle, les étoiles brillaient et comme tous les soirs depuis quelques mois l'on pouvait trouver le général O'Neill sur le toit de son garage, une bière dans une main, l'oeil fixé sur son télescope. En effet, depuis sa mise à la retraite « forcée », il ne pouvait côtoyer les étoiles qu'avec son appareil optique.

Les politiciens avaient eu raison de lui. Le président Hayes n'avait pu que se plier aux volontés d'un groupe : Ou jack O'Neill quittait le Home World Sécurity Center, ou ils faisaient fermer le sgc. Hayes avait tenté de sauver la « tête » de Jack, mais rien n'y avait fait.

Au départ le général était plutôt content d'arrêter, la paperasse n'était pas sa tasse de thé, ses genoux lui rappelaient sans cesse que pendant bien des années son corps avait dû se plier aux actes de sa volonté. Il aspirait réellement à souffler. Il avait aussi imaginé pouvoir renouer les liens avec sg1 comme au temps où ils travaillaient ensemble. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées exactement comme il s'y attendait. Il se retrouvait seul chez lui et se morfondait plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Il avait repris une place importante dans la vie de Cassi, l'ayant toujours considérée comme « sa fille ». elle venait aussi souvent que possible, mais ses études et sa vie la retenait au loin et maintenant il maudissait les politiciens.

J – décidemment, ce soir n'est pas un bon soir, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir !!

Avec un petit sourire il se leva et regagna son salon « voilà que je parle tout seul maintenant » çà ne va plus ! Il alla fermer sa porte. Etant de dos il ne vit pas un flash blanc au milieu de son salon, aussi fut-il surpris lorsque :

? – salutations, O'Neill !

J – (se retournant vivement) Thor ! Mon ami que je suis heureux de vous revoir.

T – moi également, O'Neill.

J – nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que la maison soit encerclée par l'armée, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

T- pourquoi pas beaucoup de temps ?

J – l'armée a installé de super radar pouvant détecter les mouvements extra terrestres, comme vos faisceaux de télé-portation, aussi ils vont réagir.

T – les humains sont bien présomptueux s'ils pensent pouvoir faire cela. Ils ne sont pas la 5ième race et leurs capacités sont bien peu développées !

J – comment cela ?

T – nous continuons de vous observer, et nous avons su pour les radars. Aussi avons-nous mis au point d'autres faisceaux indétectables si nous désirons passer inaperçus, comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui !

J – (amusé) vous jouez au chat et à la souris ?

T - ?

J – oui, vous nous prenez à notre propre jeu, et contournez les obstacles !

T – ce ne sont pas réellement des obstacles, O'Neill, les tauris n'auraient jamais dû vous éloigner du programme. Pour nous vous êtes le seul interlocuteur valable !

J – vous me faîtes trop d'honneur !

T – je suis sérieux, les humains ne sont pas prêts de devenir la 5ième race, s'ils se privent d'éléments comme vous.

J – voyons, Thor, qu'est-ce qu'un vieux militaire grognon, rouillé et pas bien intelligent pourrait apporter aux humains pour devenir la 5ième race ?

T – si vous ne savez pas ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, réfléchissez, vous trouverez la réponse ! Mais je suis venu aujourd'hui pour vous proposer quelque chose. Un objet qui pourrait vous être utile dans l'avenir.

J – un cadeau c'est gentil pourtant ce n'est pas Noël !

T – nous avons créé un communicateur permanent miniaturisé, qui vous permettra de nous contacter lorsque vous en aurez besoin, quelle que soit votre position dans la galaxie. Il sera indétectable par vos appareil de recherche (scanner et autres technologies). De plus vous serez toujours en sa possession.

J – comment cela ?

T – je vais vous l'implanter dans le cerveau.

J – quoi ? Mais çà ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas me faire « charcuter » le cerveau ! il n'est déjà pas en trop bon état et à moitié vide donc...

T – qu'est-ce que « charcuter » O'Neill ?... L'implantation ne durera que quelques secondes. Vous me faîtes confiance ?

J – vous savez bien que oui, j'essayais seulement l'humour, mais çà ne marche décidément pas avec vous !

T – approchez-vous !

Il mit sa main sur le front de Jack, une lumière brilla. Jack ressentit comme un léger vertige, puis tout redevint normal.

T – voilà ! Maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à vous concentrer pour nous appeler.

J – seulement ? Mais je n'ai rien senti.

T – nous connaissons votre phobie des piqûres, aussi nous avons pensé à un autre procéder.

J – merci ! Mais vous savez, les piqûres, c'était surtout pour faire enrager le doc !

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard. La mort de Janet Frasier était un souvenir douloureux, il n'avait jamais accepté cette perte. Elle était, même si elle ne le suspectait pas, de « sa » famille du sgc, un membre irremplaçable de son univers reconstitué.

T – je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard. Surtout n'hésitez pas à vous servir de cet appareil.

Sans plus de cérémonie il se télé-porta dans une lumière blanche.

Jack resta immobile un grand moment encore après son départ, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

La visite de Thor venait de le replonger dans un passé pas trop lointain, mais lui faisant prendre conscience du vide de son existence actuelle.

Sur ces tristes constatations il gagna sa chambre. Il s'endormit dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve.

Les jours suivant furent pluvieux et tristes, il n'avait même pas la consolation des étoiles pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait essayé d'avoir Daniel au téléphone, mais son portable était sur messagerie, il pensa qu'il était parti en mission et n'insista pas.

Dès que le ciel se dégagea à nouveau, il en profita pour reprendre son télescope. Il était là à se délecter du spectacle, quand il entendit un bruit de moteur qui ralentit et s'arrête ; Puis des pas venant en sa direction.

J – (pensant) tient ! Une impression de déjà vu !!

X – Général O'Neill ?

J – à la retraite (le nez dans les étoiles), à la retraite !

X – Lieutenant Smith, le Président Hayes m'envoie vous chercher, c'est urgent vous devez me suivre mon général !

J – Très bien Lieutenant, laissez-moi 5 petites minutes, je vous suis.

S – à vos ordres mon Général !

Dix minutes plus tard, le général O'Neill s'engouffrait dans un véhicule de l'armée. Il pensait devoir aller à Washington, mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque la voiture s'engagea sur le tarmac de l'aéroport militaire de Colorado Springs en direction de ce qui semblait être Air Force One.

Après une fouille succincte, il monta dans l'avion où Hayes l'attendait apparemment impatiemment.

H – Ah général vous voilà !

J – (au garde à vous) Monsieur le Président.

H – asseyez-vous général, ceci est une réunion officieuse. Je ne suis pas censé vous parler, même si l'état major et la commission sénatoriale ont donné leur accord pour vous rappeler, ce n'était pas à moi de vous expliquer la situation, mais j'ai préféré le faire.

J – excusez-moi, Monsieur le Président, mais vous m'inquiétez.

H – il y a de quoi, Jack : le sgc ne répond plus !

J – comment ? Depuis quand ?

H – cela fait une semaine que nous essayons par tous les moyens en notre possession d'avoir des nouvelles de Landry et de ses équipes.

J – Quoi une semaine ? Et vous ne m'en parlez que maintenant. Que croyez-vous que nous allons pouvoir faire ? En une semaine tout est possible en bas !

Jack s'était levé et tournait en rond, son front était barré d'un pli, signe de concentration et de contrariété chez lui.

J – si je comprends bien je reprends du service !

H – de façon temporaire, je vous l'avais dit, je vous garde sous le coude ! Vous êtes le seul à connaître la Cheyenne mountain comme votre poche, si je peux me permettre ! Connaissez-vous une manière non officielle pour entrer dans la base ?

J – bien évidemment ! J'ai fait effectuer personnellement des travaux afin d'accéder au sgc incognito s'il en était besoin.

H – comment cela ? Vous n'avez révélé cela à personne ?

J – si ! Landry est au courant, certaines personnes en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance parmi le personnel de la base. Je savais ce que je faisais. Ils ne le diraient à personne, mais cela pouvait permettre de sauver des vies en cas de besoin. Je crois que c'est le cas aujourd'hui !

H – vous m'étonnerez toujours, mon cher Jack. Même à la retraite, vous gardez un oeil sur votre « bébé » !

J – j'avoue que j'avais du mal ces derniers temps, mais le sgc et ses occupants sont ma vie et ma famille de coeur, je suis incapable de ne plus m'en préoccuper !

H – Eh bien, à vous de jouer ! Faîtes attention à vous Général !

J – merci Monsieur, puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ?

H – Bien sûr.

J – me permettez-vous de passer un appel téléphonique ?

H – je croyais que tout le monde qui comptait pour vous était au sgc ?

J – une personne n'y est pas à l'heure actuelle. Cassandra Frasier.

H – (souriant) appelez là d'ici.

J – merci monsieur le Président.

Il décrocha le téléphone pour appeler cassi, il lui avait promis de toujours la tenir informée si un danger quelconque menaçait le reste de sg1, qui pour elle aussi était sa famille.

J – allo cassi ?

C – jack ? Tu es sorti de ton ermitage ? D'habitude c'est moi qui t'appelle.

J – cassi, je pars en mission, je voulais te prévenir, je ne sais pas quand je reviens aussi ne te fais pas de soucis.

C – Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu reprends du service ?

J – oui

C – pourquoi ?

J - ...

C – Jack ? c'est Sam et les autres ?

J – oui, je vais les chercher.

C – jack fais attention à toi, promets-moi que tu rentreras, jack, promets-le-moi s'il te plait !

J – ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, à bientôt.

Il raccrocha afin de ne pas s'appesantir davantage. A l'autre bout du téléphone, cassi a un petit sourire « il reviendra il ne m'a pas dit au revoir ! »

Jack prit congé du Président, celui lui demanda de le tenir informé.

Jack se retrouva chez lui ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire exactement. Il n'avait pas d'arme, pas de radio, il avancerait à l'aveuglette ; et çà il n'aimait pas du tout ! Il fouilla dans ses affaires, « heureusement que j'ai gardé des treillis pour aller à la pêche ! » pensa-t-il, malgré cela il n'était pas vraiment satisfait. Par où rentrer ? çà c'est facile, un conduit d'aération aménagé et caché derrière un placard servira d'accès ; Arriver jusqu'à la sortie extérieure ne devrait pas poser de problème également. Mais ensuite, là c'est autre chose. Que va-t-il trouver en bas ?

Sans s'en apercevoir il se concentra. Une sensation étrange, comme s'il se dématérialisait, s'empara de lui ; Il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans les couloirs du sgc. Il continua de se concentrer, même s'il était perturbé par cette sensation, il voulait trouver quelque chose et était intimement persuadé qu'il allait y parvenir. Bizarrement il sentit une présence à ses côtés.

X – bonjour, mon colonel !

J – mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne comprends pas.

X – si regardez par ici ! Derrière vous.

J – Doc !!!

Jt – eh oui mon colonel !

J – Euh je ne suis plus colonel, je suis général, enfin je ne le suis plus non plus puisqu'à la retraite !

Jt – félicitations !

J – mais comment ?

Jt- vous savez Jack, vous avez des gênes anciens, vous avez eu deux fois leur savoir dans votre mémoire et moi je me suis élevée comme Daniel un temps donc je fais partie de ce peuple, alors que vous me voyez ne semble pas trop incroyable non ?

J – vous pensez que je suis capable de cela ?

Jt- non seulement je le pense mais je le sais et en plus cela se vérifie puisque nous conversons tous les deux.

J – Doc...

Jt – Janet !

J – Janet je peux vous dire quelque chose de personnel ?

Jt – bien sur !

J – je suis tellement heureux de vous retrouver, vous m'avez manqué. L'infirmerie n'était plus pareille sans vous, même vos piqûres m'ont manqué !!

Jt – merci Jack, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous diriez cela.

J – je suis sincère, vous faîtes partie de ma famille de coeur, celle que je me suis créée après la mort de mon fils, je n'ai pas accepté votre mort, tout comme je n'avais pas accepté celle de Daniel !

Jt – Jack, vous devriez exprimer vos sentiments beaucoup plus souvent, cela vous rend beaucoup plus attachant !!

J – qui vous dit que je veuille que l'on s'attache ?

Jt- c'est cela faîtes le gros méchant général au coeur de pierre, mais maintenant cela ne prend plus avec moi !

J – Pitié !! Je suis démasqué !

Il fit un pas vers elle et d'un mouvement imprévisible il la prit dans ses bras.

Jt – (bouleversée malgré elle) bon ce n'est pas le tout mais il faudrait peut-être se concentrer sur notre mission !

J – bon ! Je sais par où et comment entrer, ensuite c'est le flou artistique !

Jt – qu'avez-vous vu tout à l'heure en vous concentrant ?

J – comment cela ? Et puis comment savez-vous que j'ai vu et senti quelque chose ?

J t – je suis des vôtres, ne l'oubliez pas !

J – des nôtres ?

Jt – les anciens, Jack !!

Un peu perdu, il se concentra néanmoins. Maintenant il marchait en direction de la salle de contrôle, il ne rencontrait personne, pas une âme. Rien. En pensée il fit le tour d'une grande partie de la base, elle semblait totalement vide, les ordinateurs marchaient seuls, maintenant en état de marche tous les systèmes de contrôles, la sécurité maximale et les portes scellées.

J – écoutez Janet, j'ai vraiment l'impression que la base est vide. Je vais descendre, me diriger tout d'abord vers l'armurerie afin de m'équiper, on ne sait jamais, puis j'explorerai méthodiquement tout le niveau contrôlant la porte et les systèmes de sécurité. S'il n'y a pas de danger pour l'extérieur, j'annulerai les codes et ouvrirai les portes.

Jt – Jack, vous devez dire cela aux militaires qui sont dehors, moi je vous accompagne car je n'ai pas de réalité matérielle. Personne, en dehors de vous, ne peut me voir.

J – oui bien sûr, mais que pensez-vous de mon plan, j'ai besoin d'un avis !

Jt- écoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment, cela pourrait marcher. Faîtes attention à vous. Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

J – quelqu'un m'a déjà dit cela ! Vous ne voyez pas ? ... Cassi !!

Jt – Mon Dieu ! Ma Cassi !!

J – vous pouvez être fière d'elle, c'est une demoiselle formidable. Avec elle je sens mon âme de père refaire surface !

Jt – elle vous a toujours un peu considéré comme tel ! Vous avez toujours été la présence masculine de référence.

J – Mouais, drôle de référence !

Jt – pour elle la meilleure ! Si ! Si ! Vraiment.

J – merci Janet. Vous savez si j'y reste en bas, au moins je sais que j'aurai servi à quelque chose ! Bon je préviens les autres et en route les campeurs !!

Il partit en direction de la base, laissant sa voiture assez loin dans un coin discret, il s'approcha de l'entrée cachée. Il s'était muni de son téléphone portable afin de prévenir les autorités présentes sur le site. Mais il ne voulait pas être vu, il ne savait pas si le silence de la base n'était pas dû à une faction terrienne, aussi il ne donna aucun détail de son action, seulement qu'il les préviendrait s'il n'y avait aucun danger pour le reste de la terre. Il raccrocha coupant court à toute protestation de son interlocuteur, puis se glissa discrètement dans le boisseau dissimulé à la vue d'un étranger.

Il descendit pendant un bon moment pour arriver au niveau de l'armurerie. Depuis qu'il était dans les entrailles de la terre, Janet était de nouveau à coté de lui. Ils n'échangeaient aucune parole, mais parfois jack faisait des gestes pour indiquer à Janet la marche à suivre.

Arriver à l'armurerie se fit sans aucune difficulté. Il s'équipa en conséquence ; il se sentait mieux maintenant, plus « habillé » en quelque sorte !

Comme dans ses visions de tout à l'heure, la base était déserte. Personne. Les machines tournaient, on s'attendait à voir des militaires déboucher d'un coin de couloirs, des haut-parleurs cracher leur alarme ou appeler telle ou telle équipe, mais rien !

Jack retourna dans la salle de commande. Il s'installa devant un ordinateur et commença à pianoter dessus. Janet l'observait légèrement intriguée. Il paraissait parfaitement savoir la marche à suivre afin de reprogrammer le système.

Jt – Jack ?

J – (toujours concentré sur son clavier) oui

Jt- pardon de vous demander cela, mais êtes-vous sur que ce que vous faîtes est une bonne chose ?

J – (s'arrêtant et relevant la tête un sourire ironique sur les lèvres) vous croyez que je suis arrivé à mon poste en l'ayant gagné dans une pochette surprise ? Je sais que j'ai toujours joué à l'imbécile heureux et grognon, mais j'ai malgré tout des connaissances solides. Même si c'est carter qui a programmé une partie du système, j'ai appris à en faire autant, j'ai même réussi un jour à craquer un de ses systèmes de sécurité ! Bien sur elle n'a jamais su que c'était moi, j'avais demandé que cela reste anonyme avant de commencer. J'avais une réputation à conserver !!

Jt – pourquoi avoir jouer ce jeu ? Pourquoi me révéler la vérité maintenant ?

J – jouer au stupide me permettait de me tenir à l'écart, et pourquoi maintenant ? Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure je suis des vôtres !!!

Pendant leur discussion, il était arrivé à reprogrammer tout le système, il put donc entrer en communication avec l'extérieur.

J – ici le général O'Neill, j'ai inspecté une grande partie de la base, conclusion : elle est vide !! Je n'ai pas encore réussi à débloquer les portes, mais j'y travaille. Quand les portes s'ouvriront vous pourrez prendre possession des lieux. Il n'y a pas de danger pour vos hommes. Que quelques spécialiste de la porte me rejoigne au niveau 28 afin de vérifier tous les circuits. Prenez patience, je fais ce que je peux !!!

Jt- mais vous avez tout débloqué ! Vous avez même réinitialisé les commandes de la porte, alors pourquoi encore jouer ?

J – je veux inspecter minutieusement certains lieux, comme le labo de carter, celui de Daniel, et vous vous pourriez allez à l'infirmerie. Nous devons essayer de trouver des indices, quelque chose vers quoi nous orienter. Si je les laisse fouiller avant moi, ils vont encore m'écarter. Je dois trouver avant eux et si je trouve alors je pars, et vous avec moi, pour une mission de sauvetage !

Jt – vous pensez qu'ils sont en danger ! Bon je vais direction l'infirmerie. Jack ! Vous savez c'est bon de se retrouver ici avec vous !

J – je me sens rajeunir !! 5 ans de moins ! Youpi !!

Janet éclata de rire, décidément, cet homme ne faisait rien comme les autres. Même avec une pression énorme sur sa tête, il trouvait le temps de faire de l'humour. « Quelle chance de pouvoir le côtoyer ! En plus il est vraiment gentil quand il laisse tomber son image de militaire. Je ne comprends pas Sam, non vraiment pas «

Jack était persuadé que sg1 lui avait laissé un message. Ils n'avaient pas pu partir comme cela sans une préparation. La base était beaucoup trop « clean » pour une évacuation en urgence. Donc s'il suivait ses pensées, un ordre de mission ou du moins de mise en route a du être donné, s'il allait à l'encontre de la sécurité ou d'un ordre rationnel, Sam, Daniel ou Teal'c ont laissé des indices afin qu'on les retrouve. Tel était le raisonnement de Jack qui fouillait méticuleusement le labo de Sam.

Il avait eu un pincement au coeur en entrant dans la pièce. Ici tout marquait sa présence, son empreinte. Il était chez elle. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien dans le labo.

Il allait se diriger vers celui de Daniel, quand le téléphone sonna :

J – O'Neill

X - ...

J – écoutez je fais ce que je peux... non ! Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer d'équipe par là où moi je suis passé... pourquoi ? Mais si quelqu'un d'extérieur au service venait à connaître ce passage, alors il n'y aurait plus de sortie de secours en cas de problème dans l'avenir... je m'en contre fiche !! Je prends mes ordres directement du Président, alors patientez !

X -...

J – comment cela ? Oui... Monsieur le Président ? Mais j'avance Monsieur... oui j'ai trouvé la sauvegarde cachée... Eh oui Monsieur, vous savez ici nous nageons en pleine science fiction donc nous avons des petits secrets !.. Non Monsieur, mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment si tout ceci était connu de l'état major ou d'autres, ceux qui sont responsable de l'évacuation de cette base l'auraient été aussi. Je ne pourrai donc plus rien faire car ils auraient pallié à tout... Oui monsieur le Président,... non cela devrait bientôt être opérationnel,...dès que possible j'ouvre les portes... Bien, merci Monsieur le Président.

Janet, qui était revenue pendant cette discussion avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Jt – en plus vous avez des talents de diplomate. Eh bien j'en apprends beaucoup sur vous aujourd'hui !!

J – moquez-vous ! Moquez-vous ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Jt – non rien !

J – bon allons chez Daniel, c'est notre dernière chance !

Jt – et Teal'c, il n'aurait pas pu vous laisser un indice ?

J – je ne pense pas. Ce n'est pas logique de chercher chez lui.

Ils cherchèrent dans tous les coins du labo de Daniel. Le grand bazar qui y régnait ne facilitait pas les choses, mais la sagacité de jack fut récompensée.

J – Janet ! J'ai trouvé ! Sacré petit scarabée, c'est un petit futé !

Jt – comment cela ?

J – il a caché des coordonnées dans le trophée de pêche que je lui ai donné en souvenir avant de quitter l'armée. Il m'avait fait tout un scandale devant les autres, parce que je lui avais donné un truc « idiot » ne servant à rien, et qu'en plus il détestait la pêche !!

Jt – personne, à part vous, n'aurait l'idée d'ouvrir un « poisson trophée » !!

J – vous savez, si nous avons été une si bonne équipe, c'est plus parce que l'on se connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Nous pensions tous de la même façon, bien sur carter était le petit génie du groupe, mais lorsqu'un d'entre nous était en danger, les trois autres ne faisaient plus qu'un et nous agissions sans même nous parler. Je pense que Daniel a su que je viendrai ici, donc il a agit en conséquence !

Jt – bon alors, nous partons !

J – je vais d'abord vérifier que ces coordonnées ont bien été entrées dans le système.

Jt – vous pouvez faire cela ? Je croyais que l'on ne pouvait pas connaître les dernières coordonnées faîtes.

J – carter a inventé un programme pour cela, il n'est pas connu de tout le monde. Cela fait partie des petits secrets internes !

Jt – et bien sur vous savez le faire marcher !

J – je vous l'ai déjà dit Janet, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences avec moi ! Bon c'est ok, ils sont bien partis par-là ; J'annule tout cela et j'ouvre les portes.

Jt – quoi ? Mais nous ne partons pas par la porte ?

J – non ! C'est trop dangereux. J'ai un meilleur moyen ! Mais avant je dois rendre la base à l'armée !!

Prenant le téléphone :

J – Monsieur le Président, çà y est ! Le système est débloqué. Oui mais envoyez des spécialistes car moi je n'ai fait que rentrer une disquette. Non Monsieur le Président, je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher à comprendre, vous savez c'est Carter la spécialiste de l'informatique !...Oui Monsieur, je comprends... je reste à votre disposition... non non la retraite c'est très bien !... Merci Monsieur le Président... au revoir Monsieur le Président.

(à Janet)Bon bah voilà. Je les attends, puis je rentre chez moi ! Ils me sont très reconnaissants, mais il n'est pas envisageable que je participe à quoi que ce soit, je suis à la retraite !!

Jt – ils exagèrent tout de même !

J – vous savez, ils ne sont venus me chercher qu'une semaine après avoir tout essayé. Ils étaient dans une impasse. Autrement ils se seraient passés de moi.

Jt – n'allez-vous pas être obligé de dévoiler l'entrée secrète du sgc ?

J – ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sauront pas la vérité ! Foi de Jack !!!!

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Des soldats surarmés firent leur apparition dans la salle. Derrière eux un général apparut.

G – général O'Neill, le Président m'a chargé de vous remercier de nouveau.

J – mais il ne fallait pas !!

G – je vous demanderai de bien vouloir quitter les lieux rapidement, nous devons tout sécuriser, et vous ne faîtes plus parti du programme, alors...

J – ne vous inquiétez pas, le Président m'a briefé, je sais ce que je dois faire.

Il salua et partit d'un pas décontracté.

Se retrouvant dehors Janet prit la parole

Jt- je ne comprends pas Jack, nous venons de quitter le seul moyen d'aider nos amis, enfin pour vous, moi je peux aller et venir à ma guise dans un monde ou un autre mais ils ne me verraient pas.

J – Janet, connaissez-vous Thor express ?

Jt – les asgards ? Mais comment ?

J – il y a quelques jours mon ami Thor m'a rendu une petite visite de courtoisie. Bien évidemment il est venu avec un petit cadeau, cela se fait entre amis ! Un joli système de communication inter race intégré s'il vous plait !!

Jt- intégré ?

J – dans mon cerveau ! Les asgards n'ont jamais douté que j'en avais un et ils ont inventé un truc super miniature et indétectable par les « tauris » ! Donc je vais l'appeler et direction la planète machin chose pour sauver le sgc en vadrouille !!

Jt – soyez un peu sérieux Jack. Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que cela !

J – nous verrons bien. En attendant j'appelle Thor !

O'Neill se concentra appelant les asgards. Il répéta son message plusieurs fois, puis se détendit.

J – venez allons chez moi, j'ai besoin d'un remontant et de réfléchir.

Les heures passaient, il essaya de contacter le sgc afin d'avoir des nouvelles mais personne ne voulut lui donner des informations.

J – c'est bien çà ! Vous vous dévouez et puis après rien pas d'explications. Je vais appeler Cassi, lui dire que je suis rentré. Vous avez un message à lui transmettre ?

Jt – il y a tant de chose que je voudrai lui dire. Mais je n'ai pas le droit.

J –ne vous inquiétez pas je m'en charge. Allo cassi ?

C – jack ? Ouf tu es rentré !

J – oui ma puce. Je n'ai rien trouvé la maison était vide, ils ont du partir en vacances !

C – ah oui ? Tu crois qu'ils sont partis loin ?

J – oui assez, ils ont pris beaucoup d'affaires. Tu sais cassi, il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'un médecin les avaient accompagnés et qu'il veillait sur tout le monde.

C – tu as vraiment ressenti cela ?

J – oui, je te le promets.

C – alors continue tes recherches, vas voir le médecin de nos amis, il te guidera et te donnera pleins de bonnes informations. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les médecins...

J – oui mais celui là est l'exception !

C – merci jack de me tenir informer, fais attention à toi.

J – à plus la puce !

Il raccrocha et regarda Janet. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Jt – vous avez toujours su communiquer avec elle !

J – elle a compris le message.

C'est alors qu'un éclair blanc se matérialisa dans la pièce.

T – salutations O'Neill, Docteur Frasier.

Jt – comment, vous me voyez ?

T – nous sommes des alliés des anciens, ils nous ont équipés de senseur afin de pouvoir les voir. Que puis-je pour vous O'Neill ?

J – vous êtes également au courant que les membres du sgc ont disparu ! N'est-ce pas ?

T – bien sur ! Nous l'avons su dès le début, nous espérions que vos dirigeants feraient appel à vous, mais nous méfiant malgré tout, nous avons décidé de vous équiper de ce transmetteur si vous aviez besoin d'aide. Le Sgc est important pour nous, parmi les gens disparus il y a le Colonel Carter, et nous avons une dette envers elle.

J – merci Thor, mais pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit lors de votre visite ?

T – vous n'êtes plus actif O'Neill, nous n'étions pas sur que vous iriez au secours de vos amis.

J – c'est une plaisanterie j'espère ! Vous savez bien qu'ils sont plus que des amis, c'est ma seule famille !

Jt – et un aveu de plus, un ! décidemment jack, c'est la journée !

J – eh Doc le cynisme et l'humour c'est à moi ! Bon Thor, pouvez vous nous téléporter sur P3X899, il semblerait que se soit leur destination. Daniel m'a laissé les coordonnées.

T – c'est une planète hostile. Les habitants de ce monde sont des scientifiques avides de savoir. Ils font des expériences sur tout ce qu'ils trouvent. J'espère que vous arriverez à temps pour sauver tout le monde.

Jt – comment ont-ils pu entrer au sgc ?

T – Ils n'ont aucune ambition d'annexion ni de domination. Ils se sont alliés à bien des gens peu recommandables, peut-être même à des goa'ulds, ce qui expliquerait qu'ils aient pu entrer en contact avec le sgc. Ensuite venir à bout de l'iris, n'est pas une prouesse technologique pour eux.

J – bon réfléchissons, à deux cela ne va pas être de tout repos, mais nous sommes une équipe de choc, n'est-ce pas doc ? Heureusement que j'ai soustrait quelques pains de C4, zats et autres babioles avant de quitter Cheyenne Mountain. Bien si vous êtes prête Janet, Thor nous pouvons y aller !

Thor les téléporta dans son vaisseau, puis il prit la direction de la planète indiquée par Daniel.

T – le voyage va durer quelques-uns uns de vos jours, prenez vos aises.

Il laissa Jack et Janet seuls pour se transporter au poste de pilotage.

J – parlez-moi un peu de votre nouvelle vie, Janet. C'est bien ?

Jt – ce n'est pas mal, mais je regrette la vie sur terre, les amis, la nourriture, mon métier. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler d'eux, ni de ce que je fais.

J – pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ?

Jt – j'ai reçu l'autorisation de vous aider puisque vous êtes un ancien !

J – attendez. Tout à l'heure je croyais que vous plaisantiez lorsque vous me disiez que j'étais de ce peuple !

Jt – non Jack, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ; Vous êtes un ancien, votre évolution s'est faite avec le temps. Les connaissances acquises lors de votre possession des bibliothèques ont été mises en veille par les asgardes. Mais en même temps que ces connaissances des activateurs de cellules ont été implantés dans votre cerveau. Si vous n'aviez pas possédé le gène nécessaire, ils se seraient petit à petit désagrégés et auraient disparu. Vous avez le gêne, donc ils se sont multipliés et ont commencé les modifications génétiques dont vous aviez besoin afin de devenir un ancien à part entière !

J – wouah !!! C'est encore pire que X files !!!!! Qu'est-ce que cela a modifié d'autre ?

Jt – certaines de vos facultés, mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt.

J – donc maintenant je suis un rat de laboratoire, je dois faire attention aux charmants scientifiques du NID.

Jt – la génétique humaine n'est pas assez avancée pour s'apercevoir de ces modifications, votre ADN a déjà été marquée par les asgardes et personne ne s'en est aperçu !

J – je ne suis pas rassuré pour autant !

Les quelques jours passèrent rapidement, la conversation entre les deux voyageurs était fournie, Janet ayant plein de chose à apprendre sur les 5 années écoulées depuis « sa mort ».

T – O'Neill, nous arrivons. Je vous téléporte assez loin de la ville principale où nous pensons que sont retenus les membres du sgc. Cela sera plus discret.

Jack et Janet se retrouvèrent dans une forêt assez dense.

J – chouette des arbres !!

Ils se mirent en marche en direction de la citée. A l'approche, ils s'arrêtèrent afin d'observer les allers et venues des habitants.

C'était une citée très futuriste. Malgré cela, elle avait une configuration semblable aux cités du moyen âge. Elle était entourée de remparts très hauts, avec seulement une porte au nord et au sud.

J – c'est pas gagné ! ils sont nombreux et légèrement différents de nous. Pour nous fondre dans la masse il faut nous déguiser.

Jt – vous oui, moi je suis « inexistante » !

J – pas sûr ! Voyez Thor, il vous détectait sans problème. Ces gens sont très évolués. Il n'est pas impossible qu'ils vous voient également.

Jt – je n'y avais pas pensé. Eh bien déguisons-nous !

Ils s'approchèrent en catimini afin de dérober des vêtements, puis se firent une allure « locale ». Ceci fait ils entrèrent en ville, imitant les faits et gestes de la population. Ils restèrent ainsi inactifs plusieurs jours afin d'être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre.

Malgré leur inactivité, ils se renseignaient, cherchant à savoir où pouvaient bien être les terriens. Heureusement le hasard faisant bien les choses, ils purent connaître leur lieu de détention. Les approcher fut une autre histoire. Ils s'étaient aperçus que Janet était parfaitement visible pour cette race. Ils durent donc usurper l'identité de deux personnes travaillant au complexe scientifique. Leurs connaissances furent mises à contribution. Janet dans le domaine de la médecine, Jack de l'informatique. Ils arrivèrent à mettre en panne tout un système de contrôle, ce qui nécessita l'intervention d'un technicien. Jack n'eut aucun mal à neutraliser la personne désignée. Il prit donc sa place et entra librement dans le complexe.

La première personne humaine qu'il vit fut Walter Harriman. Il semblait exténué mais il était vivant. Il ne présentait pas de trace de torture physique, ce qui rassura légèrement Jack. Progressant dans le bâtiment, il rencontra d'autres personnes connues. Elles semblaient être considérées comme des esclaves et affectées à des travaux manuels. Aucune ne le reconnut. Dans la salle des ordinateurs, où Jack devait travailler, il découvrit Landry. Celui-ci avait un air absent. « ils l'ont drogué ma parole ! ». Jack s'approcha de lui et lui parla pour lui demander de l'aide dans son travail. Landry se leva et vint faire ce qui lui était demandé. Jack en profita pour lui poser une question banale, puis une autre, puis enfin une sur la terre. Landry réagit immédiatement. Il regarda ce technicien qui semblait s'intéresser à son sort.

J – vous n'êtes pas drogué ?

L – non pourquoi ? Je suis juste fatigué, je mange très peu, je dors pratiquement pas, comment serais-je dans un autre état ?

J – (tout en travaillant consciencieusement) où sont les autres ?

L – (faisant lui aussi son travail) pourquoi ?

J – Hank, réponds !

Landry regarda de plus près cet individu, une légère lueur espiègle éclaira ses yeux, il venait de reconnaître son interlocuteur, mais ne voulant pas risquer la moindre chance de salut, il ne réagit pas plus que cela.

L – dans les labos et dortoirs. Nous travaillons chacun notre tour.

Il s'éloigna de Jack d'un pas traînant.

De son côté Janet avait pu localiser les femmes du sgc. Ce peuple soit disant évolué, faisait une ségrégation homme/femme, ces dernières étant jugées comme inférieures et ne devant se mélanger aux hommes. Prétextant une anomalie chez les terriennes, elle put les approcher assez facilement.

Les aliens avaient jugé inintéressant le peuple de la tauri après quelques jours d'observation. Ils ne comprenaient pas que la goa'ulds s'y intéressent autant. Leur évolution psychique et morphologique n'avait aucun intérêt scientifique. Ils en avaient donc fait des esclaves pour leurs travaux manuels. Ils ne leur donnaient que le plus strict nécessaire, jugeant qu'ils leur coûtaient cher et que leur disparition prématurée ne serait pas si mal. Ils répugnaient à tuer directement tout individu. Ils s'estimaient au-dessus de cela. Les esclaves mourraient de malnutrition et d'épuisement, c'était logique et normal.

Le plus important pour Jack et Janet était de prévenir tout le monde de leur présence, et de leur faire savoir le plan pour les sortir de là. Autre difficulté : la condition de Janet. Tant qu'elle se présentait pour un médecin alien, elle était perçue par les terriens, mais lorsqu'elle se présentait comme « Janet » elle n'existait plus. Cet état de fait perturbait nos deux complices car ils ne savaient pas comment y remédier. Ils avaient fait un recensement des terriens et par bonheur ils étaient encore tous en vie.

Jack mourrait d'envie de s'approcher de sg1. Ils étaient affectés, pour les hommes, à des travaux très physiques, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Daniel tenait le coup. Carter, elle avait été affectée à la cuisine. « les pauvres ! » dit Jack à Janet lors d'une rencontre nocturne à l'insu des aliens. Cela fit sourire le doc, effectivement Sam et la cuisine cela faisait deux !! Il fut décidé que Jack préviendrait Carter, sous couvert d'un disfonctionnement d'un four électronique, le lendemain.

Jack arriva de bon matin dans les cuisines. Il savait qu'à cette heure, seuls les esclaves étaient présents. Il s'enquit du matériel défectueux. Par chance, carter était toute proche de l'instrument.

J – euh, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main !

C – (docile car prudente) oui maître !

J – (très bas et souriant) Carter, j'aime beaucoup que vous m'appeliez maître ! croyez-moi je vous en redemanderai !!!

C - ... (il valait mieux qu'elle ne dise rien !)

J – ne soyez pas étonnée, Sam, je n'allais pas vous laisser dans cette situation quand même !

C – (toujours respectueusement, si on les observait) mon général, nous ne vous attendions plus, cela fait si longtemps !!

J – je n'ai été prévenu qu'une semaine après votre disparition. Ensuite j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour aller vite, mais ils ne sont pas des enfants de choeur.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, il démontait le four. Il faisait également des commentaires sur son mauvais état, bref il jouait le jeu du parfait technicien.

C – vous auriez dû être comédien, mon général, cela vous va comme un gant !

J – il faut prévenir les autres. Tenez-vous prêts, nous allons vous faire sortir de la rapidement maintenant. Nous allons nous arranger pour que vous ayez d'avantage de nourriture afin de tenir le choc. Patientez, je vous ferai signe. Ah, euh il faudra que vous vous regroupiez tous. Cela sera possible ?

C – dans trois jours, il y a une manifestation importante pour nos maîtres, nous devons tous nous trouver sur l'esplanade centrale de la ville.

J – regroupez-vous alors sur cette esplanade.

C – comment allez vous faire ?

J – nous allons demander à Thor de téléporter tout le monde en même temps !

C – cela fait plusieurs fois que vous dites « nous », qui vous accompagne, puisque les autres membres du sgc sont ici ?

J – c'est une surprise Carter ! Faîtes moi confiance.

C – j'ai toujours confiance en vous, mon général !

La réparation étant terminée, Jack dut s'en aller. Sam était abattue de se retrouver seule, la présence de Jack lui avait fait le plus grand bien, son moral avait remonté, mais maintenant, la fatigue reprenait le dessus. Elle dut se forcer malgré tout afin de prévenir les autres. Cela lui était plus facile travaillant à la cantine, enfin si la désagréable nourriture fournie pouvait être appelée « cantine ».

Jack discuta avec Janet du moyen d'améliorer les rations. L'anomalie soit disant détectée pourrait permettre cela pour les femmes. Pour les hommes ils allaient devoir ruser, mais il fallait absolument qu'ils soient en forme on ne sait jamais !

Jack se concentra afin de prévenir Thor. Ils mirent au point un plan leur permettant d'évacuer tout le monde en même temps lors du rassemblement sur l'esplanade.

J – vous pouvez les prendre tous d'un seul coup ?

T – bien sûr ! Mais il faudra que vous vous trouviez également dans le périmètre, car nous devrons évacuer l'espace très rapidement pour ne pas être pris en chasse.

J – nous serons prêts !

Les trois jours passèrent très vite pour les membres du sgc prisonniers. Ils avaient meilleure forme la perspective de s'évader les stimulant au plus haut point. Le fait que se soit Jack qui soit venu les chercher leur mettait également du baume au coeur, car ils n'avaient pas oublier leur ancien général qui restait une figure emblématique du sgc.

Le moment venu ils étaient tous fébriles. Mais ils ne manifestaient pas leur agitation extérieurement ayant conscience que le moindre faux pas pouvait les empêcher de partir. Ils se regroupèrent donc dans un coin de l'esplanade, heureusement ils étaient libres de leurs mouvements dans l'enceinte de la cité. Aucun de leurs maîtres ne trouva rien à redire de leur regroupement.

La cérémonie commença, chacun attendait le coeur plein d'espoir. Ils virent un technicien et le médecin des femmes s'approcher de leur groupe. Ils étaient discrets ce qui les étonna car d'habitude les maîtres les évitaient et s'ils venaient à se mêler à eux ils exprimaient leur désagrément de façon très marquée. Lorsque les deux personnes furent assez proches d'eux un faisceau de lumière blanche vint tous les englober. Une fraction de seconde après ils se retrouvèrent dans un vaisseau asgarde.

J – allez Thor pleins gaz vers la terre !!

L – Jack ? c'est bien vous ?

J – j'ai tant vieilli que cela Hank ?

C – mon général, nous...

J – stop Carter. Allez tout le monde se repose, le voyage de retour dure plusieurs jours. Nous allons vous distribuer de quoi vous remonter un peu. Si vous ne vous sentez vraiment pas bien le Doc se fera un plaisir de vous donner quelque chose !

D – le doc ? Jack depuis quand surnommez-vous un autre médecin comme cela ?

X – il ne surnomme personne d'autre comme cela Daniel !!

C – Janet ???

J – je vous avais dit qu'il y aurait une surprise !!

Teal'c ne put que recevoir Daniel qui s'était évanoui à cette nouvelle.

J – bon assez d'émotion pour l'instant, reposez-vous. Nous répondrons à vos questions après quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées. A tout à l'heure.

Jack allait quitter la salle, lorsqu'une petite voix l'appela.

C – mon général ?

J – oui Carter.

C – pardon mais où allez-vous ?

J – (comprenant qu'elle n'était pas bien) pourquoi Sam ?

C – excusez-moi, mais pourriez vous rester ici, s'il vous plait ?

J – je ne peux pas rester là, mais venez avec moi si vous voulez.

C – vraiment ?

J – vraiment. Promis, je ne vous mangerai pas !!

C – merci mon général.

J – Sam, ici c'est Jack. Je suis à la retraite et je ne fais plus partie du sgc.

C – c'est que... c'est difficile.

J – pourquoi ? Je vous terrorise ?

C – (souriant) non ! Mais les habitudes !

J – venez ! J'ai laissé un petit cadeau à nos amis, je dois m'occuper qu'ils en prennent connaissance !

C – comment cela ? Lorsqu'ils m'ont interrogée, j'ai eu accès à leur technologie, mais j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ni de pouvoir saboter un quelconque matériel. Ils ont des boucliers de protection partout. Si vous avez disposé du C4 ou tout autre explosif il ne leur fera rien.

J – on parie ?

C - ?

J - pendant que l'on vous cherchait, j'ai été amené a être un technicien de la maintenance, il fallait que nous passions inaperçus et je leur ai concocté un petit dispositif à ma façon dont vous me direz des nouvelles, venez !

Arrivés au poste de pilotage du vaisseau asgard, ils demandèrent à Thor de sortir de l'hyper espace le temps d'actionner le dispositif de Jack. Sam était sceptique, les avancées de ce peuple étaient très importantes. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris que « elle » la meilleure scientifique humaine ne comprenait pas leur technologie, ils avaient décidé de ne plus s'intéresser à la terre. Elle ne voyait pas comment Jack pourrait faire quelque chose et ne savait pas non plus comment le lui dire sans le vexer.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, lorsqu'il lui demanda d'appuyer sur le détonateur. Elle le fit sans grande conviction. Mais sa stupeur n'eut d'égale que l'immense explosion de la planète.

T – o'Neill vous venez de débarrasser la galaxie d'un fléau. Au nom du peuple asgard : merci.

J – mais se fut un plaisir, Thor, je n'aime pas beaucoup les gens que se croient supérieur en toute chose.

C – Comment avez vous fait ? C'est impossible !

J – merci Sam ! votre sollicitude me fait chaud au coeur !!!

C – (rougissant) je veux dire, excusez-moi, mais il vous a fallu désactiver les boucliers pour arriver à ce résultat. Vous avez compris leur technologie ?

J – là cela devient insultant ! Je vous expliquerai demain, allez dormir vous en avez besoin. La terre ne risque plus rien, plus de représailles, rien ! Dormez bien Sam !!

Il la guida vers une couchette afin qu'elle se repose enfin. Mais la sachant perturbée, il resta près d'elle. Reconnaissante elle lui adressa un sourire et se laissa emporter par les bras de morphée.

Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait, il alla rejoindre Thor afin de mettre au point leur retour.

J – j'aimerai que vous me déposiez chez moi avant de ramener le sgc au complet. Il est préférable que l'on ignore mon intervention dans cette histoire.

T – mais comment expliquer le retour de tout le monde ?

J – vous n'aurez qu'à vous attribuer ce sauvetage.

T – mais pourquoi ?

J – je suis à la retraite. Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir entrer en communication avec vous et ils m'ont écarté de la mission de sauvetage une fois que j'ai ré ouvert le sgc. Le Président lui-même m'a signifié que je devais me tenir à l'écart. Donc, c'est ce que je fais !

T – si vous voulez O'Neill. Vous devrez expliquer cela au général Landry, à sg1 et aux autres. Je vais m'occuper du retour.

J- ok pas de problème !

Il quitta le poste de pilotage pour aller rejoindre Janet et les autres.

Jt- où est Sam ?

J – elle dort. L'explosion de la planète lui à causer un choc. Ceci plus la fatigue cumulée, elle s'est endormie assez facilement.

D – Jack ?

J – Alors Dany Boy on refait surface ?

D – Jack, c'est bien Janet ? je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Jt – non Daniel, je suis bien là.

D – comment ?

Jt – c'est Oma qui m'a permis de venir donner un coup de main au général.

D – vous restez j'espère ?

Jt – je ne sais pas, j'aimerai tellement.

J – on va essayer d'interférer en votre faveur. Sans vous je ne pouvais rien faire. On a formé une bonne équipe tous les deux, non ?

Janet lui sourit, mais elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Daniel. Le revoir lui procurait un tel bonheur.

L – Jack je ne sais comment te remercier, mais dis-moi comment as-tu été au courant ?

Le général O'Neill raconta à tous l'histoire qu'il venait de vivre depuis presque un mois.

J – je voulais vous demander une faveur à tous : lorsque vous aurez regagné le sgc ne parlez pas de moi. C'est Thor qui vous a sauvé. J'ai enfreint le règlement, les ordres du Président. Certains dispositifs mis en place m'ont servi, mais les instances dirigeantes ne sont pas au courant. Je risque d'avoir des ennuis. J'ai gardé secret des installations militaires, j'ai gardé des contacts avec des extra terrestres réticents à aider les forces militaires, enfin bref pleins de choses qui risquent plus de me faire passer en cours martial qu'autre chose. Même si je vous ai sauvé j'aurai des comptes à rendre et je n'ai pas envie d'en rendre.

L – je suis le commandant de cette base et je donne l'ordre à tous de ne pas mentionner ta présence. Mais je crois pouvoir dire au nom de tous les membres du sgc que nous n'oublierons jamais ce que tu as fait !

Un murmure approbateur s'éleva de la salle. Ils étaient tous indignés de ne pouvoir rendre hommage au courage de leur ancien chef. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à risquer sa vie pour les sauver, et malheureusement il n'en serait pas remercier comme il se devrait.

J – merci à toi Hank, je sais que je peux compter sur vous. Janet, j'espère vraiment que vous allez rester avec eux, vous nous avez vraiment beaucoup manqué.

Après avoir discuté un bon moment avec les uns et les autres, il s'isola un peu afin de dormir.

Pendant ce temps Janet et Daniel se confièrent l'un à l'autre, heureux de se retrouver et conscients qu'ils n'auraient jamais une autre chance. Ils s'avouèrent leurs sentiments et s'isolèrent également pour partager un moment d'intimité.

Sam se réveilla, ne sachant plus très bien où elle en était. Se rappelant les derniers évènements, elle resta allongée afin de réfléchir à la situation. Ce qui la préoccupait au plus au point était la façon dont Jack était venu à bout de la technologie alienne. « il me cache quelque chose, il faut que j'en parle avec Janet. Mon Dieu Janet ! » Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle où tous étaient regroupés.

C – Mon général, où est Janet ?

Jt – (qui avait entendu la question de Sam) je suis là Sam !

Elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

C – c'est si bon de te revoir, comme tu m'as manqué ! Tu reste j'espère ?

Jt- je ne sais pas, Jack a dit qu'il essaierait d'intervenir en ma faveur.

C – comment peut-il faire quelque chose ? Dis-moi que nous cachez-vous tous les deux ?

Jt - je ne peux rien te dire, lui seul en parlera s'il le juge utile. Ne lui en veux pas, c'est déjà très dur pour lui. Tu sais, pendant ce temps passé à vous sauver, j'ai appris à le connaître. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur l'image qu'il donne. Il tient vraiment à toi, il se faisait un sang d'encre en pensant qu'il pouvait t'arriver quelque chose, donne-toi une chance, surtout maintenant qu'il ne travaille plus au sgc. Crois-moi, n'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

Sam baissa la tête, elle savait que son amie avait raison, mais elle avait tellement peur. Peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. C'est vrai, depuis qu'il avait quitté l'armée pour prendre sa retraite, leurs relations s'étaient dégradées. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement pas comme si rien n'avait existé pendant ces dix ans de travail commun. Elle avait également peur qu'il n'ait changé, même si sa réaction de venir à leur secours tendait à prouver le contraire.

C – j'ai peur Janet, peur de rêver éveillée, peur d'être repoussée, car je ne le supporterai pas !

Jt – comment peux-tu avoir de telles idées ! Il t'aime j'en suis sûre, alors fonce !

Loin de cette discussion Jack réfléchissait également. Il avait peur également. Les mêmes peurs que Sam, mais en plus il s'estimait trop vieux pour elle, et ne se croyait pas en droit d'être à nouveau heureux. Aussi il resta seul, ne rejoignant pas les autres le reste voyage.

Thor vint le prévenir qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la terre.

J – merci Thor. J'ai prévenu les autres quant à ce qu'ils devront dire. Ils sont d'accord. Je vais leur dire au revoir avant que vous me téléportiez chez moi.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers la salle, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

J – (se faisant un masque joyeux)amis du jour ! Le voyage arrive à sa fin et je vais vous quitter. Thor a la gentillesse de me déposer chez moi, alors au revoir et à bientôt ! Hank, je viendrais t'ennuyer un de ces jours si tu le veux bien, j'aurai quelques petites choses à te dire ;

L – quand tu veux mon Général !

Jack fit un salut à tous et disparut dans une lumière blanche.

Le sgc avait été fermé personne n'ayant pu trouver où tous les membres du personnel étaient passés. Lorsque Thor les téléporta avec un rayon « non discret », les radars avertirent le pentagone. Des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents se présentèrent à Cheyenne Mountain, ils furent ébahis en constatant la présence du sgc au grand complet. Landry fut interrogé et emmené auprès du Président. Il dut répéter des dizaines de fois l'histoire de leur enlèvement, leur sauvetage par Thor. Des médecins spécialisés furent envoyés pour examiner le personnel sous toutes ses coutures.

Au bout de trois semaines, il fut décidé que le programme pouvait reprendre. Janet réintégra l'infirmerie, Oma lui ayant accordé l'autorisation de rester sur terre. Ce qui fit le bonheur d'un certain archéologue !!

Tous gardaient un goût amer de n'avoir pu dévoiler le rôle du Général O'Neill, mais respectèrent sa volonté. Ils s'étaient tous promis de le remercier à leur façon un jour ou l'autre, cela pouvait attendre, ils étaient patients.

Jack de son coté avait retrouvé son télescope. Mais son attention n'était pas optimale, son esprit vagabondait. L'aventure qu'il venait de vivre lui faisait cruellement sentir le manque d'intérêt de sa nouvelle vie. Même la paperasserie administrative de Washington valait mieux que la retraite. Malheureusement c'était son quotidien dorénavant, il n'y pouvait. Aussi fut-il très étonné quand le même lieutenant qu'il y a deux mois vint sonner à sa porte.

Lt – Mon général ! le Président vous demande immédiatement.

J – cela devient une habitude ! J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Après un vol vers Washington dans un jet privé, Jack se retrouva à la Maison Blanche.

P - Ah général ! Asseyez-vous. Je tenais à vous prévenir que le sgc a été retrouvé. Ils sont tous saints et saufs et ce grâce à nos alliés les asgards. Seulement en parlant des asgards justement, ceux-ci nous ont fait part de leur désagrément de ne pouvoir plus compter sur votre collaboration. Ils nous ont fait comprendre entre deux mots, que nous leur étions redevables pour le secours du sgc, et qu'ils n'apprécieraient que moyennement le fait que nous ne vous rappellerions pas à un poste en relation avec eux. Donc afin de ne pas briser la belle entente entre nos deux peuples, nous leur avons certifié que nous vous nommions au poste d'ambassadeur exceptionnel auprès d'eux. Vous reprenez du service, mais en tant que civil. Votre poste sera basé à Cheyenne Mountain pour plus de facilité. Je dois vous avouer que je suis ravi de pouvoir clore le bec des politiciens responsables de votre retraite. Bon retour parmi nous Jack, et merci encore pour votre intervention d'il y a deux mois.

J – Monsieur le Président, je ne sais quoi dire. C'est avec honneur que j'accepte le poste que vous me proposez.

P – j'espère que tout se passera bien, vous le méritez Jack.

J – je crois que je dois beaucoup à Thor, car j'avoue que la retraite commençait à me peser. Je vois aussi beaucoup d'avantage à un poste civil.

P – Thor a insisté là dessus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec un ou plutôt une militaire de la base ?

J – (souriant) peut-être, Monsieur, je ne peux parler que pour moi.

P – alors dites-moi de qui il s'agit.

J – je préfère savoir où je vais avant Monsieur, sans vouloir vous vexer.

P – vous ne me vexez pas. Mais mettez-moi sur la voie. Je la connais ?

J – oui, elle est blonde !!

P – très bien je comprends. Je vous laisse partir afin de prendre votre nouveau poste. Sincèrement je vous souhaite d'être heureux !

J – merci Monsieur le Président.

Il repartit le jour même pour Colorado Springs. Il avait le coeur plus léger. « Il faudra que je remercie Thor, il est vraiment formidable ».

Le lendemain, Jack se présenta au sgc. Bien évidemment il fut bien accueilli.

L – alors mon général, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

J – tu vas devoir me supporter, je m'installe !

L – comment cela tu t'installes ?

J – tu as devant toi le nouvel ambassadeur auprès des asgards !

L – merci Thor !

J – je ne te le fais pas dire ! Le Président m'a nommé hier. Il est ravi de court-circuiter les sénateurs qui m'ont mis à la retraite, car maintenant je suis civil, alors à part me virer pour faute très grave, ils n'ont plus de poids sur moi.

L – j'en suis ravi. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à faire cela ?

J – Thor ! les asgards se sont plaints du fait que je n'avais plus de rôle à jouer. Ils ont gentiment suggéré qu'un non-retour de ma part puisse entrainer l'annulation du traité. Donc me voila ambassadeur !

L – et civil, ce qui pourrait arranger certaines choses, non ?

J – je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

L – comme tu veux. En attendant bienvenue chez toi ! Je te donne un bureau, des quartiers et un libre accès à tout le complexe.

J – merci Hank ! j'aimerai l'annoncer à ma façon, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Le général Landry fit aménager un bureau, des quartiers sans spécifier à qui ils seraient attribués. La rumeur alla bon train. Bien des spéculations furent faîtes quant à un nouveau général, un superviseur venu du pentagone, un envoyé du NID. Des paris furent ouverts. Personne ne pensa au retour d'O'Neill. Ayant parlé d'une prochaine visite sur le vaisseau de Thor, personne ne se posa de question quant au but de celle-ci.

Sg1 était un peu déconnecté de toute cette perturbation. Daniel vivait sur un petit nuage avec Janet. Mitchell et Teal'c avaient intégré d'autres équipes en attendant des missions plus spécifiques. Quand à Sam, elle ne quittait pratiquement pas son labo. L'aventure de la planète

P3X899 l'avait marquée psychologiquement beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir. Elle avait espéré que Jack lui parlerait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis que Thor l'avait déposé chez lui. Les interrogatoires et diverses visites médicales l'avaient épuisée nerveusement. Elle devait sans cesse faire attention à ses propos. La suspicion de connivence avec l'ennemi, qui pesait sur elle depuis qu'elle avait avoué avoir eu accès à la technologie de cette race évoluée, la minait. Ses amis avaient beau la soutenir, son moral était au plus bas. Elle était là à regarder Naqui, quand un bruit la sortit de ses pensées.

X – alors Dorothée on rêve !

C'est un Jack souriant qu'elle découvrit sur le pas de son labo.

J – Landry m'avait dit que vous ne n'alliez pas très fort, mais à ce que je vois il était en dessous de la réalité.

Jack était inquiet, jamais elle ne lui avait parue aussi déprimée.

J – (doucement comme à un enfant) Sam, que vous arrive-t-il ? pourquoi tant de tristesse ? Vous voulez vous confier à moi ? Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi je vous aiderai.

Sam le regarda d'un air vague, elle sembla prendre soudain conscience de sa présence. Ses yeux prirent une profondeur inhabituelle. Une petite étincelle sembla renaître.

C – mon général, que faîtes vous ici ?

J – rah !!! qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà dit Sam, c'est Jack maintenant. Je suis venu vous ennuyer ! Et puisque vous ne semblez pas prendre bien soin de vous, je vais m'en charger !

D'abord, vous allez venir manger avec moi, puis je vous sors de ce complexe pour le week-end. Je vous emmène prendre l'air.

C – mais Jack, j'ai du travail !

J – pas de discussion Colonel, il faut vous refaire une santé ! Et puis au dehors ce sera plus facile de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas !

Sam lui fit un beau sourire. Un sourire franc que l'on ne lui avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps.

C – vous m'emmenez où ?

J – malheureusement pas dans mon chalet, qui est trop loin, mais près d'un petit lac non loin d'ici. Vous verrez c'est sympa ! Je vous attends dans une demi-heure sur le parking. D'accord ?

C – je n'ai pas le choix, d'accord.

J – vous savez sam ce ne sera pas si terrible, je ne mors pas et je vous promets je me tiens encore bien à table !

Carter éclata de rire devant les mimiques de Jack. (Celui ci avait mimé un vieux grabataire sénile.) Finalement çà lui ferait le plus grand bien d'être avec son général pendant deux jours, il saurait lui faire oublier ses soucis. Peut-être même... « allons ne te berces pas d'illusions c'est juste en ami !! »

Ils arrivèrent près du lac deux heures plus tard. Jack avait réservé deux chambres dans l'hôtel du lieu. La fin de l'après midi se passa en promenade joyeuse. Il fit l'imbécile afin de la faire rire et cela marchait plutôt bien. Ils rentrèrent en soirée pour se préparer à dîner.

J – faîtes vous belle pour le repas. C'est un petit hôtel, mais le restaurant est plutôt « classe » !

C – vous avez peur que je vous fasse honte ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

J – (serieusement) jamais Sam, jamais. Je serais toujours fier d'être à vos cotés, en quelles que circonstance que ce soit !

Sam rougit au compliment. Elle n'était pas habituée à autant de franchise de sa part. Ils se séparèrent afin de se préparer.

Pendant le repas ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, jack essayant d'oublier le trouble dans lequel la vision de Sam en robe du soir l'avait plongé. Ils en vinrent au sujet de P3X899.

C – jack, allez-vous enfin m'expliquer comment vous avez pu contourner l'obstacle des boucliers ?

Jack prit tout son temps, il lui expliqua les fonctionnements de certaines technologies développées sur cette planète. Lorsque Sam, qui était passionnée par ce qu'elle entendait, ne comprenait pas une théorie, ils en venaient à des graphiques sur la nappe. Puis ayant assimilé ces théories, elle put alors formuler la solution pour désactiver les boucliers.

C – mais c'est presque enfantin, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ?

Ses yeux brillaient. Elle était resplendissante. Jack était ébloui. Un sourire charmeur flottait sur ses lèvres. C'était un vrai bonheur.

Carter réfléchissait à tout cela. Des nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à elle. Elle allait encore progresser. D'un seul coup elle réalisa que c'était Jack qui lui avait donné des explications scientifiques très pointues. Elle blanchit en le regardant dans les yeux.

C – je rêve !

J – (inquiet de sa pâleur) pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous ?

C – jack, vous vous êtes écouté ? Depuis quand pouvez-vous me tenir de propos scientifiques, me démontrer des théorèmes, m'expliquer des théories avant-gardistes ?

J – d'après Janet depuis que les gênes des anciens se sont réveillés.

Il baissa la tête, n'aimant pas parler de cela.

C – les gênes des anciens ? Jack s'il vous plait regardez-moi.

J – je ne veux pas être un rat de laboratoire. Je ne veux pas que l'on me considère comme un phénomène, j'ai rien demandé moi !

C – (lui saisissant la main) jack, vous n'êtes pas un phénomène, (pour elle-même) enfin si mais pas celui-là, pour moi.

J – toujours d'après Janet, lorsque j'ai mis la tête dans les bibliothèques, des activateurs de cellules cérébrales sont entrés dans mon organisme. Au contact des gênes « anciens » ils sont entrés en action et m'ont permis, au fil des ans, de devenir « plus intelligent » ! Voilà pourquoi je comprends la technologie aliène. Ah ! Elle m'a aussi dit que cela ne se détectait pas compte tenu du niveau actuel de la science terrienne.

C – alors vous n'avez rien à craindre, car ni elle ni moi ne parlerons. Voyez le bon coté des choses, vous serez moins perdu quand je partirai dans mes supers explications scientifiques !!

J – parce que vous pensez que je vais souvent vous entendre dans vos délires scientifiques ? ( Il avait dit cela avec un air narquois !(

C – (rougissante) je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que vous n'êtes plus en service, pardonnez-moi !

J – vous savez cela m'arrange bien que vous disiez cela, car effectivement vous allez devoir me supporter à nouveau !

C – comment cela ?

J – vous avez entendu parler de l'aménagement d'un bureau et de nouveaux quartiers à la base, ainsi que des rumeurs tout de même ?

C – oui bien sûr, mais en quoi cela vous concerne ? Vous n'allez pas reprendre votre carrière militaire, les sénateurs ne veulent absolument pas de vous !

J – je ne reprends pas ma carrière militaire, mais je réintègre le sgc ! Eh oui ! Vous avez devant vous le nouvel ambassadeur auprès des asgards.

C – wouah ! Monsieur l'Ambassadeur ! Quel effet cela vous fait-il ?

J – vous savez moi ce qui me rend heureux, c'est de revenir près de vous... enfin vous tous.

C – Ah oui ? Jack, moi je suis heureuse que VOUS, vous reveniez.

J – merci Sam !

Pendant un long moment ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, c'était un moment très fort. Puis jack signa la note et ils sortirent admirer le ciel.

Ils restèrent un moment dehors à regarder les étoiles. Ils se sentaient bien l'un près de l'autre, mais ils ne semblaient pas prêts à franchir une autre étape dans leur relation. Aussi voyant que Sam tombait de sommeil, Jack se décida :

J – nous devrions rentrer. Vous êtes morte de fatigue, je vous ai amenée ici pour vous reposer, pas pour vous exténuer d'avantage ! Allez oust au lit !

C – merci Jack ! J'aime bien que vous vous occupiez de moi comme cela.

Elle rougit se rendant compte du double sens de ses paroles. Jack lui se sentit gêné également mais il lança une boutade afin de décrisper la situation.

J – je suis papy Jack, je prends soin de mes petits !! alors pas de discussion, au dodo !!

Le lendemain après un petit déjeuner substantiel, ils partirent faire le tour du lac en footing. Jack fit le pitre comme à son habitude pour le plus grand bonheur de Sam. Les fous rire dont elle fut prise les obligèrent à s'arrêter bien des fois. Leur petit jogging ne fut pas de plus efficace pour l'entretien de leur forme physique, par contre pour le moral de Sam, il fut plus que bénéfique ! Ils déjeunèrent sur la terrasse, parlèrent de l'avenir du projet mais évitèrent de parler de leur propre avenir.

C – pourquoi Landry ne nous a rien dit au sujet de votre retour au sgc ?

J – je lui ai demandé de me laisser faire. J'ai trop envie de faire cela à ma façon !

C – Daniel va être ravi de votre retour. Il me disait dernièrement qu'il s'ennuyait de vos blagues et de vos chamailleries.

J – pourtant cela fait un moment que je suis parti si l'on compte mon année et demie au HWSC.

C – peut-être, mais vous savez l'aventure de P3X899 nous a tous marqués. Vous retrouver à nos cotés nous a fait comprendre que vous nous manquiez !

La journée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Sam était vraiment détendue, elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Le retour au sgc se fit avec de nouveaux fous rire, Jack ne pouvant s'empêcher de tout faire pour que cela arrive. Ils se quittèrent sur le parking.

J – Sam, promettez-moi que nous recommencerons un week-end comme celui-ci, s'il vous plait !

C – je vous le promets Jack. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis voyant ses yeux briller, il se hasarda à en déposer un baiser « papillon » sur les lèvres douces de Sam. Elle ferma les yeux un instant savourant cette douce caresse. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il était déjà dans sa voiture, un énorme sourire aux lèvres lui faisant un grand signe d'au revoir.

Jack rentra chez lui. Il repensait sans cesse au week-end qu'il venait de passer avec Sam et plus particulièrement au dernier quart d'heure. Elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle avait fermé les yeux. Il envisageait l'avenir avec beaucoup plus de sérénité. Il savait maintenant que très bientôt il serait avec Sam. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans sa tête. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, étant civil, il ne risquait plus de mettre sa carrière en péril. Il alla se coucher un sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'il allait faire des très beaux rêves cette nuit.

Le lendemain, quand Sam se présenta au mess, elle semblait sur un petit nuage et elle ne fit pas attention à l'effervescence qui régnait. Ce fut Mitchell qui la ramena à la réalité.

M – qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore été nous inventer ?

T – pourquoi vous énerver Colonel Mitchell, nous devons nous plier aux ordres de vos supérieurs.

C – mais que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère ?

M – vous n'avez pas lu la note de service ?

C – non. Que dit-elle ?

M – un civil va venir au sgc. Il veut inspecter la base de fond en comble. Nous devons tous être à sa disposition afin de prévenir ses moindres désirs. Encore un illuminé imbu de lui-même qui va nous en faire baver !

Sam sourit à cette nouvelle, elle savait bien elle qui était ce civil. « il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire de l'humour ! Son retour va mettre un peu d'ambiance ici ! »

Daniel remarqua le sourire de Sam.

D – cela ne semble pas vous perturber Sam. Sauriez-vous quelque chose ?

C – moi ? non. Je pensais à autre chose.

D – votre week-end peut-être ?

C – pourquoi mon week-end ?

D – vous êtes sortie de la base tout le week-end. Qu'avez-vous fait de beau ?

C – vous êtes bien curieux Daniel. Je suis allée me promener à la campagne, j'ai dormi, bien mangé, regardé les étoiles. Enfin bref, je me suis reposée, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Ça va comme débriefing ?

Daniel comprenant l'ironie de Sam et se sentant gêné de sa curiosité, ne rajouta rien et finit son petit déjeuner.

Hauts parleurs : SG1 est demandé en salle de briefing, je répète SG 1 est demandé en salle de briefing !

M – çà commence !

En arrivant ils virent Landry en discussion avec un civil. Celui-ci était de dos ils ne pouvaient donc pas voir de qui il s'agissait. Mais leur général semblait passablement énervé.

M – (à voix basse) cela semble mal parti !!

L – mais je ne peux pas faire cela !

X – mais si, ils doivent le faire.

L'individu partit sans se retourner laissant Landry rouge de colère et sg1 désemparé.

L – mais c'est pas vrai !

D – que se passe-t-il mon général ?

L – les quartiers de MONSIEUR ne lui plaisent pas. Comme vous n'avez pas de mission prévue pendant les deux jours à venir, il veut que vous l'aidiez à tout décorer à nouveau et c'est un ordre !!

M – quoi, mais nous ne sommes pas des peintres ! il n'a pas le droit de nous obliger à faire cela.

L – malheureusement il a les pleins pouvoirs !

D – mais c'est débile !

T – je ne comprends pas. Cela n'entre pas dans les attributions d'un guerrier !

Sam était morte de rire. Elle voyait bien que Landry jouait le jeu.

D – je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Sam. Ça vous amuse de prendre un pinceau ?

C – voyons le bon côté des choses, cela sera moins douloureux que les tortures goa'ulds !

L – rompez. Vous êtes assignés à la déco des quartiers de Monsieur ! Mettez des tenues appropriées, je ne veux pas que vous gâchiez des uniformes pour cela !

Dépités, sauf Sam qui affichait un grand sourire, ils partirent en direction de leurs quartiers afin de se changer.

Personne dans la base n'avait vu directement ce civil fantasque. Ils l'avaient aperçu, mais c'est tout. Ils s'insurgèrent auprès de Landry lorsqu'ils apprirent que la meilleure équipe du sgc devait faire du déménagement et de la décoration pour le nouveau venu. Certains proposèrent de les remplacer pour qu'ils soient disponibles en cas de besoin. Solidarité, solidarité !!

Sg1 arriva devant les quartiers à décorer, ils n'étaient pas enthousiastes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

C – (frappant à la porte) c'est SG1, Monsieur !

Jack se précipita dans la salle de bain, tout en leur disant de rentrer.

J – (changeant sa voix car Daniel l'aurait reconnu tout de suite) pendant que je finis, rangez donc mes affaires.

M – mais il nous prend pour ses domestiques là !

D – mouais, il exagère !

Mais disciplinés ils commencèrent à défaire les cartons. Dans un coin ils virent des pots de peintures.

D – il va vraiment nous faire peindre !!

Au bout de dix minutes, jugeant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, Jack sortit de la salle de bain. Ayant le dos tourné et s'activant à défaire les bagages, sg1 ne le vit pas.

J – Daniel c'est vraiment gentil de me défaire mes valises, je ne savais pas que je vous avais manqué tant que cela !!

Sg1 sursauta au son de cette voix, puis se retournant brutalement ils virent un Jack hilare assit qui les regardait.

D – quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous ?

J – moi ? Mais je suis dans mes quartiers. Personne ne vous a mis au courant de mon retour ?

T – O'Neill ! content de vous revoir. Si j'ai bien compris vous avez fait de l'humour.

J – j'avoue Teal'c, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

D – (se tournant vers Sam) vous le saviez ! vous le saviez ! c'est pour cela que vous souriez !

C – désolée Daniel ! C'est vrai j'ai deviné.

J – allez Daniel, soyez beau joueur ! Vous êtes tout mimi avec votre tenue de peintre en bâtiment !

D – c'est cela moquez-vous, je...

M – le général était dans la combine ?

J – vous savez Mitchell, Hank et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis des lustres, alors il a accepté de jouer le jeu. Ce n'était pas drôle ?

D – qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Je vous croyais à la retraite. Pourquoi avoir annoncé un civil ? Vous savez tout le monde va être content que vous reveniez !

J – c'est que les choses ont changé. C'est bien en tant que civil que je reviens. C'est indirectement que je suis ici. Je n'ai aucun rôle à jouer vis-à-vis du sgc.

T – comment cela ? Vous êtes un des meilleurs guerrier que j'ai rencontré, vous avez un rôle à jouer.

J – merci Teal'c, je suis touché, mais je ne peux revenir en tant que Général, les politiciens ont été très clairs là-dessus. Mais nos amis asgards veillent sur moi, semble-t-il. Aussi vous avez devant vous l'Ambassadeur de la Tauri auprès des asgards ! C'est chouette comme titre non ?

D – vous ambassadeur ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ?

Sam souriait, ravie de voir que tout redevenait comme avant. Jack et Daniel se chamaillaient sur l'oeil bienveillant de Teal'c. Mitchell semblait apprécier l'ambiance, conscient de ce que Jack pouvait apporter.

J – bien maintenant que nous nous sommes bien amuser, je vais aller faire mon annonce officielle, si vous le voulez bien !

D – bien amusés, parlez pour vous, nous nous sommes un peu ridiculisés oui !!

C – mais non Daniel, tout le monde sait que le général aime vous faire des blagues, alors quand ils sauront tout se passera bien, n'est-ce pas mon général ?

J – Sam ! que vous ai-je déjà dit ? Maintenant c'est Jack, je ne suis plus militaire.

D – ah oui c'est vrai cela ! Alors certaines choses peuvent changer, vous ne croyez pas Jack ?

J – Daniel, silence !

D – mais oui c'est cela !

Ils sortirent tous, certains un peu gênés, d'autre un sourire sur les lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle où O'Neill prit le micro.

J – votre attention s'il vous plait. Ici O'Neill, je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions quant au civil qui va envahir votre base. Je tiens à lever le voile aujourd'hui, après mettre un peu amusé avec sg1. Vous allez devoir me supporter de nouveau. Eh oui je reviens, le civil c'est moi ! J'ai été nommé Ambassadeur auprès des asgards par le Président, mon bureau se situe dans cette base. Voilà, j'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas trop. Merci de votre attention !

D – voilà qui est concis, pour un ambassadeur vous auriez pu mettre les formes !!

J – très drôle Daniel !!

Et voilà, c'est reparti, le sgc est de nouveau au complet.

Comme l'a dit Daniel certaines données ont changé, mais les conséquences que cela peut entrainer font parties d'une autre histoire !

THE END


End file.
